In many applications, processing units, for example, central processing units (CPU) of microcontrollers, use randomly generated numbers.
Random number generation circuits use various circuits or subsets which may have other applications than random number generation. In particular, a random number generator uses circuits of oscillator, multiplexer, and the like type which, although they are particularly advantageous in random number generation, are not limited to such applications.
Number generators to which the present disclosure applies are based on the use of delay lines looped back on each other.
There is a need to improve random number generators or circuits supplying physical unclonable functions.
More generally, there is a need to improve logic electronic functions, usable not only in random or reproducible number generation applications, but also in other applications where similar problems are posed.